


Halloween

by LucindaAM



Series: A Day in the Life [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst if you squint?, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Kids, Light Swearing, No Smut, Prosthetic's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Tony's put together a little Halloween party for the kids of New York. Bucky is reluctant to go until one kid in particular shows him just want it means to be a hero kids can look up to.Based on this prompt: I have an idea for some Halloween fluff. So reader volunteers to give out candy to the trick or treaters who come to the compound. And with Steve on a mission, her and Bucky dress up and Bucky is all apprehensive until the kids are like "you're so awesome, you're my favorite!" And maybe one who has a prosthetic arm is dressed up like Bucky and just melts his heart.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A Day in the Life [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VickyBarnes92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyBarnes92/gifts).



> Thanks VickyBarnes92 for the awesome prompt! As seems to be the case, it took on a life of it's own, hope you don't mind! ;)

You glanced up at Bucky as he tugged at the straps of his suit again. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” He said quietly. 

You bit your lip. “I know you don’t want to, baby. But I agree with Tony on this one. You're a hero. A famous one at that. It will make them feel safer if they see you like this.” 

Bucky grabbed your arm and pulled you to a stop in the hallway. “I’m a murderer.” He said softly. 

You sighed and shifted the bowl of candy you were carrying to your hip. You reached up and cupped the side of his face. “You WERE a murderer.” You said softly, never one to ignore the problems of the past no matter how painful they were. “And it wasn’t your fault.” 

Bucky gripped your wrist tightly, terrified to let it go. “Doesn’t change the fact that I’m the one who killed them.” 

You squeezed your eyes shut. “Do you blame me for what you . . . for what happened to you in . . . in the void?” You asked softly. 

Bucky shook his head firmly. “What?! No, of course not! You couldn’t have saved them, doll. You barely escaped yourself.” 

You nodded slowly, trying to believe his words. You opened your eyes and although your smile was pained; you smiled at him. “Then take a dose of your own medication, Sarge. You couldn’t have saved them either. You barely escaped yourself.” You whispered. 

Bucky pressed his forehead to yours and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Come on.” You said after a minute. “Don’t want the kids throwing a riot because we were late with their candy.” You grabbed purposely grabbed his metal hand and squeezed it as you pulled him towards the trunk-or-treat style party Tony had set up. 

The party was already getting started as you arrived. Pepper greeted you at the door. “I’m so glad you could both make it!” She said smiling big and giving a Bucky’s arm a gentle squeeze. “We set you two up together over in the corner.” She said pointing at the overly dramatic booths Tony had made for the event. Yours was covered in Aperature Science paraphernalia and was dramatically painted orange and blue. You rolled your eyes. 

Bucky’s was an overly stylized silver booth that somehow managed to rip off both Robo-Cop AND Terminator. You weren’t sure if you were impressed or horrified. You were leaning more towards the latter. 

Pepper must have seen something on your face because she winced. “It’s . . .” She sighed deeply. “You don’t have to stay long. Just a half hour?” She pleaded. 

You glanced at Bucky who looked like he was ready to bolt at any minute. 

You turned to Pepper and winced. “We’ll do our best.” You agreed. 

She smiled at you and turned to go check on something else before she remembered something and turned back. “I don’t suppose Steve will be back tonight?” She asked. 

“I don’t know. He wanted to be here. I’m sure he’ll do his best.” 

Pepper nodded once and headed off, leaving you and Bucky alone. 

“You say the word and I’ll take you back to the apartment, okay? No questions asked.” 

Bucky tried to put on a brave face for you, but you knew him too well now. “I’ll be okay.” He said quietly. 

You squeezed his hand. “You just say the word.” You said firmly. 

Bucky nodded. 

You squeezed his hand again and then led him to your booths. Kids were glancing at the two of you with wide eyes as you made your way through the crowds. You saw the parents pull a few of the kids away from Bucky and you knew he’d seen it too. You sighed. You wished people knew the real him. 

You reached your booths and set your candy out. Almost immediately your booth was swarmed by eager young children begging for a demonstration. You glanced over at Bucky who was sitting by himself and your heart broke. 

You turned to your small fans. “Sure. But I’m going to need Mr. Barnes over there to help me. Do you think he’ll say yes?” 

Some of the kids glanced at him and nodded quickly, big smiles on their faces. Others looked more apprehensive. “Maybe if you ask him nicely, he will.” You encouraged. 

The kids immediately swarmed Bucky begging for him to help. You glanced at him and smiled mischievously as he glared at you half-heartedly. After almost a full minute of begging, he finally caved and made his way over to you. 

“You ready for this, kids?” You asked, glancing at the sizeable crowd you’d gathered. The rest of the Avengers glanced on in amusement as though they knew what you were going to do. 

The kids cheered and you smiled. 

“Just like we practiced, baby.” You said, leaning in to kiss Bucky quickly. A few ‘ewwwww’s sounded from the crowd and you laughed. 

Bucky was biting back a smile. He held out his arms and gripped your waist. 

You turned to the kids. “Ready?” You asked. 

“Yah!” They cheered. 

“One! Two! Three!” You called. 

Bucky bent his knees and launched you in the air, his metal arm allowing him to toss you almost to the vaulted ceiling. Just as you began falling down, you blinked to the void, appearing just outside of the Avengers Tower in your fallen world. You let yourself fall almost to the ground before you blinked in flash of light using the velocity of your free fall to shoot horizontally across the room, dumping an entire bowl of candy out over the cheering kids. You blinked again and tumbled gracefully to a stop in your world before you blinked in behind Nat and stole the witches hat off her head. Then you blinked one final time, appearing perfectly perched on Bucky’s shoulder. 

The kids went wild. 

You leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. “Thank you, baby.” 

“You think that’s cool, who wants to go for a ride in the suit?!” Tony called across the room. 

You chuckled as the dozens of tiny hands shot into the air and the kids bolted to the opposite side of the room. 

Bucky reached up and helped you back down. “Don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing you do that, doll.” He said. 

“You like that? Maybe I’ll take you with me next time.” You winked at him suggestively. 

Bucky swallowed hard. 

“Excuse me?” A soft voice called behind you. 

You turned around to see a little boy standing in front of your booth. Dark paint had been smeared around his eyes. A tiny costume matching Bucky’s almost to the letter was buckled around his chest. His left arm was silver, and it was reaching up, a picture of Bucky in his Avengers uniform grasped between prosthetic fingers. “You’re my favorite hero!” He said, his eyes lighting up as he looked at Bucky. His gap-toothed smile was so big it took up almost his entire face. “Can you sign this for me?” 

You turned a tearful smile to Bucky who looked like he’d just stepped into an alternate reality. 

“Go on, baby. Sign it.” You urged softly, pushing him forward. 

Bucky swallowed hard and came around the booth, kneeling down next to the little boy as he carefully signed his name. You watched, a hand covering the smile that was growing on your face as the tears threatened to fall. 

“He’s quite something, isn’t he?” A voice said next to you. You glanced up to see two women standing there glancing at Bucky and the little boy with smiles on their faces. 

You nodded. “He yours?” You asked, gesturing towards the child. 

The women nodded. “Yes. But that’s not what I meant.” One said. She glanced up at you and you saw tears brimming in her eyes too. “That boy of yours does a lot of good for a lot of people. All Alex ever talks about is how he wants to be just like the Winter Soldier when he grows up.” 

You glanced at Bucky and saw something shift in his expression as he listened in to your conversation. “He’s a hero.” You agreed softly. 

The two mothers shook their heads. “Anyone can save the world. What makes a difference to Alex is that someone like HIM is saving it.” 

The other woman nodded. “Alex lost his arm a few months ago. The day we came home from the hospital he said that he was going to be okay because ‘Mr. Bucky Barnes lost his arm, mama, but he still helps people. I can too.’” 

You chuckled just as Alex came running back to his mothers. “Look! Look! He signed it!” He said, waving his picture around. 

You glanced down at him. “You must really like Bucky here, huh?” You asked. 

He nodded seriously. “He’s the bestest hero. No offense, Mrs. Winter Soldier.” He said. 

You chuckled and glanced at Bucky out of the corner of your eye. “None taken, Alex. I also think he’s the bestest hero.” 

Bucky blinked his tears back and smirked at you. “Don’t let Captain America hear that.” He teased. 

Alex’s eyes got even larger. “You know Captain America?” He whispered conspiratorily. He leaned closer. “He’s the SECOND bestest hero.” 

You grinned. “You think so, huh? Well then, just a second. I think I have something you’ll like. Will you wait here while I go get it?” You glanced at Alex’s mothers who both nodded with smiles on their faces. 

Alex jumped up and down. “Yeah! Yeah!” 

“Alright. Hold on one second.” 

You glanced at Bucky and winked right before you blinked away, using the connection in the back of your head to appear in the middle of a battlefield. 

“Doll?!” 

“Shit!” 

“Get down!” 

Arms reached around you and tackled you to the ground. You glanced up to see a pissed off Steve glaring at you as bullets whizzed over your head. “What the hell?!” He demanded. 

“Hi baby! I missed you!” You said, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. 

“We’re kind of in the middle of something, here.” Sam groused beside you. 

“I know. Sorry Sam, you’re on your own for a minute. I need Steve for something.” 

“What the he . . .” Sam didn’t even get to finish his curse before you wrapped your arms around Steve and blinked away. 

“. . . ell. Dammit.” Sam finished. 

You popped into existence right where you’d left Alex and his family. “Look who I found!” You said brightly as you swayed on your feet. 

Bucky pulled you away from Alex’s side as he rushed at Steve and gripped his pants. “Captain America?!” He screamed. 

Steve looked at the little boy dressed just like Bucky and then at Bucky who was cradling you gently in his arms. Steve’s face softened. “Hey, buddy.” He said bending down. “A little birdie told me you wanted an autograph.” He said. 

“Yeah! Please?” Alex chimed. 

Steve chuckled and signed the picture Alex’s mother had found in her purse. “You know, you look just like my friend Bucky Barnes.” He said. 

Alex’s face lit up. “He’s my favorite.” He said. 

Steve glanced at Bucky. “He’s my favorite too.” He said, winking. 

Bucky smiled. ‘Punk.’ He mouthed. 

‘Jerk.’ Steve echoed. 

Steve pressed to his feet. “I wish I could stay and chat, buddy. But I’m afraid I’m on a top secret mission right now and I need to get back.” 

Alex’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. “Beating up the bad guys?” 

Steve chuckled. “Yup. Gotta go take care of the bad guys.” 

“Good luck!” Alex called back. His mothers turned to leave and he trailed after them. “Thank you!” 

The three of you watched him leave as Bucky held you close to his chest. A raging headache was already forming behind your eyes, but you knew it had been worth it. 

Steve turned back to you as Bucky leaned down to press a kiss against your temple. 

Steve stepped forward and caged you against Bucky’s chest. He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. “I’m glad I gotta see that, sweetheart.” He murmured. “But you gotta take me back now. Sam’s blowing up my ear.” 

You groaned and your shoulders slumped. “Okay. Okay. Stupid Sam.” You pulled out of Bucky’s grasp and wrapped your arms around Steve. You blinked away and landed Steve right in the middle of the firefight again. 

“Dammit!” Sam screamed as he jumped in alarm. 

Steve shook his head at Sam. 

You sank to the ground. “Just . . . just need a minute.” 

Steve leaned towards you and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “You don’t have a minute, doll. Get back home. I’ll see you soon.” 

He pushed to his feet and flung his shield. You closed your eyes and forced yourself to blink back to Bucky, pulling ruthlessly on the connection you shared with him. 

You crashed to your knees behind your booth and groaned as you collapsed. Bucky was by your side in the next second. You blinked up at him sleepily, a blinding headache threatening your sanity. 

Bucky sank to the ground beside you and pulled you into his arms. You sighed in relief as he used his metal arm to wipe your hair out of your face. “You know you’re not supposed to travel with one of us.” He said softly. “It hurts you.” 

You smiled as you closed your eyes. “But I wanted Steve to see your biggest fan.” You whispered. “And I wanted him to see the smile that Alex put on your face.” You reached up blindly and traced the smile still on Bucky’s lips. 

Bucky grabbed your hand and kissed it before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips. “It wasn’t just Alex, you know.” He whispered. 

“Hmmm?” You murmured. 

He traced your face as he smiled down at you. “You put the smile on my face too.” He said. 

“Prove it.” You slurred. 

Bucky chuckled. “Maybe tomorrow, doll. For now, let’s get you to medbay. You’re going to have a wicked hangover tomorrow.” 

You chuckled as you burrowed further into his arms. “Worth it.” You murmured. 

Bucky carried you through the crowds and waved a hand at Alex as he passed. A few of the other kids smiled at and waved at him too. Bucky smiled and kissed you softly. “Thanks for making me do this.” He whispered. 

You nodded, your eyes still pressed closed. “Told you, you’re a hero. You’re my hero.” 

Bucky leaned his forehead against yours as the elevator doors closed. “And your mine.” He whispered. 

The next morning you woke to see Steve’s face glaring at you from above. “Morning, baby.” You said, grimacing against the bright light of the bedroom. “When did you get home?” 

“Of all the foolhardy, idiotic, self-sacrificing things to do . . .” He started. 

You groaned and buried your head under your pillow. Steve continued his rant above you, knowing full well you couldn’t blink when your head ached like this. 

You tuned him out as a body rolled beside you and wrapped an arm around your waist. “You can’t talk, punk. So shut up and get in bed or go away.” 

You pulled your head out of your pillow and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Yeah, Steve. Get in bed or go away.” You chuckled. 

Steve sighed and glared at the ground in disappointment but didn’t take long to climb into bed beside you. He pulled you away from Bucky who frowned. Steve buried his face in your hair as he pulled you tight to his chest. 

“You’re an idiot.” He groaned. 

You wrapped your arms around the ones he had slung around your waist and shrugged. “Maybe, but I’m YOUR idiot.” 

He chuckled and pinched your side. “Go to sleep. You’ll feel better.” 

You smiled across the bed at Bucky. ‘Your my hero.’ You mouthed. 

He smiled as he reached over and traced your face. ‘Go to sleep.’ He ordered. 

You made a face but dutifully snuggled further into Steve’s arms. 

Bucky smiled over at the two most important people in his life and glanced at the metal arm that had such a big part in bringing the three of you together. 

Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
